


Tython

by jsaint34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate take on Chapter 14 of my story: Fallen Knights.  I had gone through several rewrites of that chapter, and while I always intended the story to end with Ahsoka redeemed from the Dark Side, this chapter and the subsequent ending could have gone an entirely different way.  This is one of those alternate attempts, and it remains a one shot as I'm trying to expand my writing and try different things should I participate in National Novel Writing Month this year. However; if anyone would like to see more of this version, I am open to it.  If there is enough interest, I might continue.  Feel free to comment if you would like to see more. I hadn't planned on posting this, because I kind of felt like I was betraying my own protagonist in the original story. But here we go.  As always I claim no ownership of any characters created by George Lucas or owned by Disney.  The only character in this alternate take that I own is Andros Garfull.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tython

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take on Chapter 14 of my story: Fallen Knights. I had gone through several rewrites of that chapter, and while I always intended the story to end with Ahsoka redeemed from the Dark Side, this chapter and the subsequent ending could have gone an entirely different way. This is one of those alternate attempts, and it remains a one shot as I'm trying to expand my writing and try different things should I participate in National Novel Writing Month this year. However; if anyone would like to see more of this version, I am open to it. If there is enough interest, I might continue. Feel free to comment if you would like to see more. I hadn't planned on posting this, because I kind of felt like I was betraying my own protagonist in the original story. But here we go. As always I claim no ownership of any characters created by George Lucas or owned by Disney. The only character in this alternate take that I own is Andros Garfull.

Andros was tormented by nightmares while he replayed the events of his battle with Ahsoka on Takodana. She had always been his best friend in the Temple, but what he saw from her was cold, and he still didn’t want to believe that she had fallen so far. But he also came back to when she manipulated him by showing her former appearance, and looking at him with love in her blue eyes. In his heart, he knew that Ahsoka was a good person, and he wanted to save her. But he also couldn’t help his feelings coming to the forefront with her attempts to sway him. She used those against him, and he felt more than just love, he was bordering on lust and obsession. He wasn’t aware of it, but this was another skill Ahsoka had learned in her studies of the Dark Side. She had learned the power of seduction. The Dark Side in itself was seductive, but this was a different feeling. He wanted her, and he didn’t know how to fight it. Even when Kanan tried to convince him not to leave, Andros’ mind was made up. Master Togar had told him that Tython was his destination, and he had to face her again. He spent a month on Tython, studying and learning all he could about the ancient Jedi. After constructing his second lightsaber, he set out to complete his mission by sending a distress signal through sub-space, directed at what he believed was still his friend’s tracking signal.

“To whoever receives this message, this is an S.O.S.; my ship has malfunctioned and crashed on a planet in the deep core. Coordinates for my location follow. If there is anyone out there, I await your response.”

With the message sent, he also delved into the Force, but only for his own conscience. He believed that underneath all that she had become, Ahsoka was still in there.

“I know you’re out there, Ahsoka. I believe I can save you, all you have to do is find me.”

Also in the deep core Lady Melinoe had returned to Byss with permission from the Emperor. He could tell she was torn between the Sith she had become and the feelings she had for the Jedi she had encountered. While there, she tried to immerse herself in the Dark Side and erase all she had been in her past. When she received the sub-space distress call, she knew it was Andros calling to her. The coordinates contained in the message were strange, and with the assistance of the Sith Archives Palpatine had brought and restored, she found the planet she was looking for. Tython was always believed to be legend, but it was no coincidence that this is where she must go. 

On the planet, Andros was meditating when he felt the Force falling out of balance. Though he had not received a response to his distress call, he knew who was coming. Silently he reached out through the Force with his mind. 

“I know this is you Ahsoka. It’s time we finish this.”

No response was forthcoming, but he soon caught sight of the ship entering the lower atmosphere. He could see the way the sun gleamed off the ship’s hull. Knowing that she could feel his presence, he stretched out with his feelings. But he didn’t do this in fear, or anger. It was just a calm acceptance of what was about to happen. The TIE Interceptor landed a good forty yards away from where he was standing. Dark clouds and lightning followed in Melinoe’s wake as she stepped forth from the cockpit. As she slowly approached, her body radiated anger and hatred, the pressure was so strong, Andros could feel it enveloping him. 

“Andros Garfull, the time has come. You will not fight me and you WILL join me on the Dark Side.”

He could feel the certainty in her words. He knew that she wasn’t questioning him, she was sure that if he fought, he would lose. But he was still calm and resolute, even as she lowered her hood, her eyes burning Sith yellow and red.

“No Ahsoka. I will not turn to the Dark Side, I am a Jedi, and I have no desire to fight you, not if I can save you.”

“Then it is fitting you have chosen Tython as our final battleground. If you do not fight, you will join the thousands of Jedi who have gone before you.”

“To become one with the Force is a great honor; Ahsoka. If I must, then I will join my Master in the Nether-realm of the Force.”

“You are a fool, Andros. You still cling to the hopeless belief that Ahsoka Tano still lives. She is gone, and I am now and will always be Darth Melinoe.”

Slowly she removed her robe, revealing her blood red skin adorned with the Sith tattoos in black. In that moment, Andros had the same reaction his Master did. He simply shook his head in sadness at how far his friend had fallen. When her robe fell to the earth behind her, he followed suit, removing his own.

“You have a second lightsaber, I see that you have come prepared, and your skills are now complete.”

Melinoe raised a hand as Andros ignited a lightsaber. He had thought she was going to attempt a Force choke and was slightly surprised when a blast of Force lightning exploded from her fingertips. With his weapon in position, he blocked and absorbed the lightning. His time on Tatooine with Master Kenobi had taught him some well-earned lessons.

“Absorbing the Force lightning, not many Jedi have learned that skill. Tell me where Kenobi is hiding.”

“Nowhere you’ll ever find him, Ahsoka.”

Hearing her old name again only served to anger Melinoe more. She quickly drew and ignited both lightsabers, rushing forward to meet her opponent blade to blade. Andros sensed it coming and had his other lightsaber ignited, easily blocking her first attack. After that first strike, they both became a flurry of motion, blue and red blades striking and disengaging across the plains of Tython. As their battle intensified, so did the Force storms.

“I know you can feel it, Andros. The Dark Side will always be more powerful than the light. The longer our battle continues, the more likely it becomes that this planet will tear itself apart. But you can stop this, give in to the Dark Side, and join me.”

Andros doesn’t respond, but he can feel her pouring the power of seduction in to her words again, as she had done previously. He continues fighting even though it’s getting more difficult as she expands her power, making his old feelings come back to the surface. From his vantage point, as he withdraws further back across the landscape, the storms appear to be following them. Thunder is crashing and lightning is striking all around them. Melinoe seems to be reveling in the power, and using it to her advantage. In that instant, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground between them. Andros is thrown down, his lightsabers flying from his hands. A sinister smile appears on the face of the Sith Lady as she senses her victory close at hand.

“You are beaten, it is pointless to resist any longer.”

With her lightsaber poised to strike for his throat, he reaches out with the Force, grabbing his own weapon and blocking just in time.

“Impressive, but you are only delaying the inevitable.”

“I’m not done just yet, Ahsoka.”

Quickly back to his feet, Andros reaches out and with another Force grab, retrieves his other lightsaber and reengages in the battle. As with their previous battle, neither of them is willing to give up ground. Their dance to the death only becomes more brutal and with a simultaneous strike, both of them are left with one lightsaber each.

“It seems to me that we’re on an even playing field now.”

“Only a Jedi would be so presumptuous. None of your order have ever been equal to the Dark Lords of the Sith.”

“Master Kenobi and Anakin would be disinclined to agree with that.”

“You speak of Darth Maul and Count Dooku, weapons only. Tools to be used and discarded by my Master when an apprentice truly worthy of standing at his side came along.”

And what happens when Palpatine grows tired of you? You’ll be just another to be cast aside.”

Andros’ words caught Melinoe off guard, but only for a brief instant. In her rage she lashed out ferociously with a growl. In that moment she forced him into a defensive position, and he was once again retreating across the grassland.

“You can run all you want Andros. You think Lord Sidious will just discard me? He won’t get the chance if you give in and join me. If we work together we can defeat him, and Lord Vader. Think about what I am offering you. This is a chance to rule the Galaxy, make it better than it was before.”

Still backing away, Andros left an opening in his defense that Melinoe quickly took advantage of. A well placed strike with her lightsaber knocked his own out of his hand, and she followed up with a Force push, throwing him off balance and to the ground.

“How many times must I defeat you before you realize that joining me is the only choice you have? There is no other way.”

“There is always another way, you didn’t kill me on Takodana and I don’t think you can destroy me now.”

“You had your final chance to submit, so becoming one with the Force is all that is left for you now.”

Raising her lightsaber for the death blow, Melinoe expects her opponent to use another Force grab to retrieve his lightsaber, but he makes no move to do so. As her weapon moves swiftly towards his neck, she feels a presence in her mind, stopping her attempted strike before it landed. Instantly her lightsaber falls as she grasps her head in her hands, screaming in rage at what she is being forced to feel and remember.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

“I can’t do that Ahsoka. I knew you wouldn’t be able to kill me, and if this is the only way to save you, then it’s what I have to do.”

Andros knew he was pushing himself closer to the Dark Side with this approach, but he didn’t hold back. He began speaking to her mind with his, and he searched for a part of her that was still his friend. But as much as he searched, as hard as he looked, he found only darkness. Melinoe also knew he was treading perilously close to the Dark Side, and she knew she could take advantage. She quickly centered herself, pushing back against the light. Palpatine had trained her well, and she wasn’t going to let his lessons be erased so easily. All of her previous attempts at getting Andros to join the Sith had failed, but now she had a real chance. With their minds connected, she forced her way into his consciousness.

You’ve made a fatal mistake, Jedi. Do you now see that there is nothing of Ahsoka Tano left?”

“I don’t believe that, and I don’t think you do either. Don’t fight me on this Ahsoka, please.”

Andros tried to push deeper, remind her of how long they’ve been friends. But his attempts were turned against him as she pushed back, and with more force than she should be capable of. Suddenly he was on the receiving end, with Melinoe using what they had been to each other in the past against him. She was now showing him what they could be to each other now; all he had to do was embrace the Dark Side. She showed him a galaxy they could rule together, side by side. He tried to fight back, centering himself on the light. When he finally broke through her carefully constructed walls, he saw Ahsoka as she was, being tortured by the Emperor and Vader for all those months. But Melinoe had another hand she had yet to play, and those particular memories were the catalyst.

“This is what they did to me Andros. I fought and fought, but in the end it was too much. Their power overwhelmed me. I couldn’t control myself; the Dark Side was too powerful. You can help me, together we can get the revenge I desire against Palpatine and Vader. You just have to embrace the Dark Side.”

Andros was still fighting, but his strength was waning against her vicious onslaught. The light of the Force felt as if it was a candle burning out. He knew that she was using his feelings for her against him, and he couldn’t deny his heart. He made an attempt to make her see reason, but his words came out broken.

“Not-not this way. It’s a-against the Jedi Code. I…,”

She knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. One more push into his mind and she would have him. In an instant, she manipulated those same memories and pushed them with even more force. In her studies she had learned why Sith Ladies were far deadlier than the Sith Lords. When a male Jedi first turned to the Dark Side he was still tethered to the pursuit of more power. It’s why they had greatly outnumbered the females of their Order. The main difference between Lord and Lady of the Sith was that the ladies had no need to resort to treachery to rule. Not that they weren’t capable of everything their male counterparts were, the ladies were just far more subtle. With that in mind, Melinoe positioned Andros in her memories through the same torture she had experienced. He felt Vader in his mind, he felt the Force lightning of the Emperor burning his body along with hers. That last push was all she needed, and suddenly a blood curdling scream emanated from Andros’ lips. When she broke the connection, she saw him, curled up on the ground, hands clasped against his head. She then slowly stood up, having exhausted herself from the effort put into her mission. The distance between them was not that far, and she walked forward. When she reached him, she knelt down and waited as his writhing began to calm and then ceased altogether. Despite her temporary weakness, she poured as much of a seductive tone into her voice as she could muster and quietly spoke.

“Andros, look at me.”

He was slow to move, still in pain from everything he had just experienced. But he lightly pulled his hands away from his head, working up the strength to look at her. Even now his voice was still shaky and he stuttered as he spoke.

“S-So much pain. So m-much anger and h-hatred. I-I…,”

“Look at me Andros.”

When he finally was able to look up at her, his eyes opened slowly, and Melinoe saw exactly what she had expected. She knew she had been successful as they were now eye to eye and like hers, his eyes were a sickly shade of yellow and red. 

“How do you feel, my love?”

The question didn’t register in his mind immediately, his head still throbbing and his ears ringing. She calmly waited while he regained his senses, and when he seemed to be more aware of his surroundings, she asked the question again.

“Do you feel it? Can you feel the power of the Dark Side flowing through you? How does it make you feel, my love?”

All around them, Tython was in chaos. Force storms were raging, the ground was shaking everywhere except in their immediate vicinity. The planet seemed to be laughing maniacally with the Dark Side as the Light seemed to cry out in fear. A sinister smile crossed Andros’ lips as he stood up and spoke. His voice was darker than he had ever heard it before. And he only needed one word to express himself.

“Powerful.”

“Think of what you can do with that power. Think of all we can accomplish together…,”

Melinoe’s words were cut off as he grabbed hold of her, pulling her in close. Their bodies crashed together and he locked his lips on hers, hungrily, forcefully and their passion sent the storms back into an endless rage. When they broke for air, guttural laughter broke forth from both of them. Darth Melinoe knew her days of being an apprentice to Palpatine were over. With Andros by her side they would accomplish anything and everything they set their minds too. There would still be a Rule of Two, but the Master and Apprentice paradigm would be done away with. They would be equals, ruling the Galaxy the way they saw fit. She had just one more task to complete now that she had turned her friend to the Dark Side.

“Kneel, my love.”

He did so without question, lust and rage burning behind his eyes. Drawing upon her power, all she had left was to name him in the Sith tradition. Dark clouds circled her as she thought of a fitting epithet for him, and when the answer dawned on her she spoke.

“We are united now as the Jedi never would have let us be before. Our feelings and emotions were never something for us to be ashamed of. Together we can defeat Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader. The Empire will be ours to rule, and we can crush the Rebellion beneath our feet. Henceforth my love, you shall be known as Darth Nefarous.”


End file.
